bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Earworm Reverberation/@comment-91.115.77.112-20151111145557/@comment-27221480-20151118202234
To Barbara: Haha yeah, I can imagine those scenes being really awkward for MaJim to film XD Not to mention all of the rehearsals and retakes... lol :P As soon as I woke up, I thought, "TAPING REPORT DAY! OMG OMG GET LAPTOP!" XD Then I grabbed my laptop, found the page and started reading. I was just like, "ok, so, title: The Opening Night Excitation... that's probably something to do with the Star Wars movie... *keeps reading* Wait... WHAT??? OMG!!! :D Yay, I'm so happy for them :D Woooo go Shamy! :D <3" Lol thankfully I was in my room with my door shut at this point so nobody saw me freaking out XD I agree! I'm so excited for these episodes!! Who knew that season 9 would turn out to be the best season for Shamy shippers? :D And it's fine lol, I repeat myself all the time, I'm just so super excited too! :) I think it'll be really nice to see Shamy showing affection towards each other in front of the rest of the group <3 :) It'll show just how far they've come and how much they love each other. Awwww... <3 <3 :) I think it would be adorable if there was a mini-Cooper (haha lol, perfect) addition to the show :) Lol imagine Sheldon looking after a baby... :P I can imagine a situation where Amy thinks she might be pregnant, so she goes to Penny, and then Penny tells her to take a pregnancy test, but Amy makes Penny do one too (so she doesn't feel as weird or something, IDK lol) and it turns out Penny is also pregnant XD But then I feel like Howardette might be kind of left out, since they were the ones who were talking about having a child in the first place. I'm not sure, I just think it'd be kinda funny :P Just imagine the girls walking down the street with their babies in pushchairs, and then there's just Raj next to them with Cinnamon in a pushchair... XD I know what you mean though, about children not really fitting in to TBBT. I think there probably will be a child at some point though, to keep it interesting and to open up a lot more possible storylines. And you're right, a lot of TV show characters do start having children around the 8-10 season mark... so who knows, maybe will we see a TBBT baby soon after all :) (Hopefully a mini-Cooper!) Shamy4ever!!! <3 <3 <3 :D PS: Haha being a TBBT fan is a lonely life XD It is nice to talk to someone who understands that it's more than just a TV show :) And that I'm not insane for being obsessed with it... :P I love sharing my thoughts with you too! :) PPS: OMG, that's exactly what I do when awkward parts come on: randomly just start talking about anything to try and hide it lol XD Oh God, it'll be so awkward... That's the only part I'm NOT looking forward to haha :P